To be a Family Maybe?
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: This story takes place during my story Chuck's Revision, from the day Castiel moved in with Gabriel to the time he went to live with the Winchesters. This is Loki [Gabriel] & Castiel's story of living together for those three years, and facing challenges from the supernatural to daily human beings. Rated M for future chapters. No Romance...maybe?


**To be a Family...Maybe?**

* * *

Summary: This story takes place during my story Chuck's Revision, from the day Castiel moved in with Gabriel to the time he went to live with the Winchesters. This is Loki [Gabriel] & Castiel's story of living together for those three years, and facing challenges from the supernatural to daily human beings.

* * *

Character(s): Loki [Gabriel], Castiel, Jimmy [mentioned], Novak family [mentioned], Michael [mentioned], Lucifer "Lucy" [mentioned], Balthazar, other Angel's, OC's, lots of animals, etc.

* * *

Warning(s): THIS IS AU NOT COMPLETELY CANON, Spoilers, Blood, angst, funny moments, pranks, bonding, arguments, running away, cursing, crying, homesickness, forgetting to eat, emotional distress, deaths, the supernatural, other warnings to be added later.

* * *

 **March 08, 1985**

As far as he and anyone else was concerned, Gabriel put his angelic life behind him. For years now he's been Loki of the Pagan Gods, he was content in his little corner of the universe with his own witness protection program. Then he heard a Pastor's Prayer to him. The Archangel Gabriel him, not the Loki him. Normally he listened to any prayers to the old him but hadn't done much about them. This prayer however was a completely different ballgame all together.

 _"Archangel Gabriel hear my prayer, Tonight I shall be killed by a demon...I accept what is to come and do not fear death. What I ask of you is to please watch over and protect Castiel. Let no harm come to him. That is all, Amen."_

The man, Pastor Keith Jacobs, had said Castiel. It could've been a coincidence but Gabriel wasn't so sure. It had been almost nine years since his little brother Castiel disappeared from heaven. Gabriel only knew because of how loud all the angels were talking about it, he may have left heaven long ago but Gabriel never turned 'off' his angel radio. One day Castiel had apparently just vanished into thin air, there were search parties lead by his own garrison but he was never found. Throughout the years even Gabriel found himself keeping an eye out for Castiel. The last time Gabriel had seen Castiel was just before he skipped out on heaven but Castiel was just a fledgling by then. He shouldn't care about where Castiel went, he probably went into his own witness protection like Gabriel did. But he couldn't forget the betrayed look on Fledgling Castiel's face went Gabriel left, or Castiel's cries and prayers to him every night afterwards.

With his mind made up, knowing not to waste anymore time then he already had Gabriel flew to the church where the Pastor Keith's prayer had come from.

Gabriel looked down at the prone form of Pastor Keith, he had been to late.

A stifled gasp behind him made Gabriel spin around to see some kid standing a bit of ways behind him staring at the Pastor Keith. There was something a bit familiar about the kids eyes...

Now it was Gabriel's turn to gasp, he'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Even though in heaven there was no need for Vessels or anything other than ones true form, Fledglings always took on their true vessels look {their persona} until they grew out of their fledgling stage. Castiel had been the only Fledgling with hair that dark and eyes that bright.

"Castiel?" Gabriel murmured quietly. Even so, the kids head still snapped over to look at him as his eyes widened in panic.

"H-How do you k-know my n-name?"

"Wait what?" Gabriel frowned, "Are you messing with me?"

But Gabriel knew Castiel wasn't. Even as a fledgling Castiel hadn't been to fond of jokes.

"You're not the demon that killed Pastor Keith..." Tears swelled up in Castiel's eyes and ran down his cheeks, "W-Who are you?"

"Castiel do you really not know who I am?" Gabriel needed to know for sure.

"Should I?"

Gabriel winced as Castiel's voice cracked, clearly the kid was fighting back the urge to cry even though he already was.

"My name is..." Gabriel hesitated, "...my name is Loki. I am a Pagan God, better known as the trickster. Your friend here; Pastor Keith prayed to me to come watch over you."

"...Never heard of you..."

"Ah!" Gabriel gasped clutching his chest in mock horror, "Never heard of me! The trickster!"

"I'm sorry..." Castiel looked down, accidentally looking at Pastor Keith's lifeless body.

"Hey hey hey..." Gabriel whipped out a lemon lollipop, he wasn't to big on sour so he usually didn't eat the lemon ones, "Here. And don't look okay? It's not something a kid should see."

"But I already saw it..." Castiel said taking the lollipop but making no move to suck on it.

"Well now I'm telling you to stop looking."

"No! You don't understand! I-I saw this! I saw it in my vision!" And just like that the dam had broken, "I-I told him! I w-w-warned him about the d-demon! Why did h-he still d-die?!"

Gabriel heard all of what Castiel said but he zoned in on that one word. Vision.

"What do you mean you had a vision?" When Castiel suddenly looked wary Gabriel hastily added, "It's okay I believe you, I know all about demons and that other supernatural junk. What I don't but want to know is what you mean by you had a vision of this happening."

"...They keep calling me a Psychic..." Castiel said hesitantly, "I get this visions whether I'm awake or asleep and they all come true unless I can change them...but so far I couldn't. Everyone still dies."

Was Castiel some sort of Psychic? Had he lost his memories and gotten stuck in a human kid for a vessel? Was he reborn in the past eight or nine years as some kid? Was he even an angel anymore? Already knowing he may someday regret doing this Gabriel said, "Why don't you come stay with me for a bit? I can teach you about the supernatural...then you'll be more prepared for this sort of thing."

Castiel bit his lip in thought.

Gabriel was more than willing to let Castiel think this over but they had to get out of there soon before morning or the cops showed up.

"I..." Castiel's eyes lit up in determination, "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Great!" Gabriel grinned, "Let's go!" Gabriel raised his hand prepared to snap his fingers and leave this place but was interrupted by Castiel quickly saying,

"Wait! There's some stuff I need to get!"

"Oh." Gabriel put his hand down, "Alright well, hurry up."

Running towards the back of the church where the stairs leading up to the attic were, Castiel raced up them taking two steps at a time. He's never been in Pastor Keith's attic before but Castiel felt as though he should grab at least a few things from there to take with him.

The attic certainly wasn't what he had expected. It was dingy, cold and had a smell of old furniture and mold. But the most beautiful thing about it was all the antique looking books that lined every shelf and desk of the room.

lightly dragging his fore finger along the spine of every book in his reach, Castiel's eyes searched along the floor to the furniture of the room. There in the far corner just under the window by the door was a brown, clearly used, duffle bag.

Castiel suspected the bag may not be empty but he certainly didn't expect it to be full of various books, a thick blank journal with a wad of cash stuffed between the cover and first page, and a yellow envelope with his name sprawled out in Pastor Keith's neat cursive hand writing.

It was to soon. He just saw Pastor Keith alive a few hours ago, and now here he was rooting through his stuff in his attic like someone fighting over a will. That thought made Castiel pause, did Pastor Keith have a family?

"Hey Cassie we don't have all day!"

Castiel jumped, startled. He had forgotten about Loki. Was he really about to leave with a complete stranger, who claims to not even be human but a god none the less? The thought itself made his head spin and his stomach flip, but...

Yes. Yes he was.

"I'm coming!" Just before he left the attic with three extra books he took from the shelves, Castiel without really thinking about it also grabbed the rosemary beads that were laying on top of a facedown portrait labeled 'Angel of Thursday'.

Heading back into the front of the church Castiel thought he was prepared to leave but one look at Pastor Keith's dead body had Castiel standing there sobbing his heart out with snot trailing down his face, almost as though trying to race his tears, like a three year old.

"Shhh, Cassie come on, it'll be okay."

Castiel fell two warm arms wrap around him in a firm embrace, sort of like they were trying to hold him together.

"...We really need to get going now..."

Suddenly, Castiel's body lurched forewords; it felt as though the ground was being pulled from beneath his feet and that he was floating. And just as quickly as it had started...it ended.

"Welcome to my humble abroad!" The arms pulled back and although he already missed the feeling of them wrapped around him Castiel was glad for the space, it gave him time to look around at wherever Loki had taken them.

"Me casa et Su case...Or something like that."

The place was... _ **huge**_. Castiel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He could see staircase after stair case leading up in a spiral. The walls were at least twenty feet high and a golden color. There were bowls of gumdrops and other sweets on practically every surface. The floor was marble, and the windows were covered with long green drapes but light still shone in. All in all, it looked fit for a king. A sweet tooth king, but a king none the less.

"Sooooooooo..."

Castiel looked over to see Loki staring at him and gesturing at the room in general.

Castiel grinned, "This. Is. Awesome!"

Maybe, just maybe. He wouldn't regret this after all.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter, which is actually chapter 4 of Chuck's Revision.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **And let me know if there are any moments between Gabriel and Castiel that you absolutely want to see written.**


End file.
